Filling In The Blanks
by DEMORE
Summary: I have wanted to do this for some time now. I always felt as if something was lacking in season five. It was almost like there was more going on than what we were being told. I have decided to fill in those gaps. I hope you enjoy my series of stories.


I have wanted to do this for some time now. I always felt as if something was lacking in season five. It was almost like there was more going on than what we were being told. I have decided to fill in those gaps. I hope you enjoy my series of stories.

I don't own the characters. This is for entertainment, not profit.

This takes place directly after "A Womb with a View"

The morning after the baby shower, David opens the door to Maddie's house. Maddie slowly enters and David follows. Maddie just stands there in the foyer. David hangs back not knowing what to say or do.

Maddie: "This is so hard." She lowers her head and starts to cry.

David comes up behind her and wraps his around her. Maddie turns around and buries her head in his chest.

After a few moments Maddie breaks the embrace. "I think I want to take a bath."

David nods and leads her upstairs. They enter Maddie's bedroom and David directs Maddie to have a seat on the bed. She complies and he goes into to the bathroom to run water for her.

While David is waiting for the tub to fill he sits on the toilet and musters a few tears of his own. After a few minutes Maddie's bath water is ready. David goes back into Maddie's room to find her sitting right where he had left her. It breaks his heart to see her in so much pain. "Your bath is ready."

Maddie looks up and David walks over to her taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. He helps her undress and get in the bathtub. Since she doesn't protest David begins to wash her back. Maddie allows this for a moment. Then speaks. "I think I would like to be alone for a little while."

David stands up. "Okay. Would you like me to call your mom?"

Maddie: "I called her at the hospital. She'll be here as soon as she can."

David: "Okay." David then leaves the bathroom.

Several hours later, David goes to Maddie's bedroom to check on her. He finds Maddie in bed awake with bloodshot eyes.

David sits on the bed next to her rubbing her shoulder.

David: "Your mom called. She can't get a flight until tomorrow afternoon. Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?"

Maddie just lays there not saying a word.

Not knowing what else to do David goes to the opposite side of the bed, undresses and climbs in beside her.

Maddie: "Could you turn the TV on?"

David gets up and turns the TV to an "I love Lucy" marathon. David turns back to Maddie. "This good?"

Maddie nods and throws the covers back inviting David back into the bed.

David climbs back in bed and pulls Maddie to him and she lays comfortable in the crook of his arm. They both lay there in silence watching TV until they both fell asleep.

It is night when Virginia Hayes pokes her head in Maddie's front door. "Maddie?"

She goes upstairs and lightly knocks on Maddie's bedroom door. "Maddie?"

When there is no answer she opens the door to see David and Maddie smuggled up and sleeping. She smiles a slight smile and closes the door.

The next morning David goes downstairs looking for something to eat. He hears rattling in the kitchen. He opens the door and finds Mrs. Hayes cooking eggs.

Mrs. Hayes turns. "Good morning David."

David thankful that he put on his pants. "Good morning Mrs. Hayes."

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie still asleep?"

David nods. "I didn't expect you until this evening."

Mrs. Hayes: "I was able to get on a flight last night. How is Maddie? I mean really, how is she."

David: "I'll just put it this way. I can count on one hand how many times she has spoken in the last 24 hours."

David sits down and shakes his head. "I'm very glad you are here. I don't know what to do. What to say. She is laying there in pain and there is nothing I can do to make it stop."

Mrs. Hayes sits down with David. "You staying with her, holding her is about all you can do for her right now. This is something that you just have to get through. It will take time."

Mrs. Hayes places her hand over David's and gets up to tend to her cooking. "Would you go see if Maddie would like something to eat?"

David gets up and walks to the door.

Mrs. Hayes: "David."

David turns to Mrs. Hayes.

Mrs. Hayes: "You are a good man. Though Maddie may never admit it to you. I know that your being here with her has helped a lot. She loves you David. A mother knows. And I know my daughter."

David nods and walks out of the room. He sprints up the stairs and walks slowly into Maddie's room. Maddie is awake and sitting up in bed watching TV.

Maddie: "Where did you go?"

David: "Your mom got an early flight. She came in last."

Maddie: "Last night. Why didn't you wake me?"

David: "I just found out a few minutes ago. Apparently she was able to get on an earlier flight, took a cab to your house, saw that you were sleeping soundly and made herself at home. "

David paused to get Maddie's reaction. "She's downstairs cooking breakfast. You hungry?"

Maddie looks down. "Why don't you go home and get ready for work?"

David: "Maddie."

Maddie: "We still have a business to run, David. My mom is here now and I need my mother."

David is trying not to show how hurt he is that she is pushing him away. "Okay. Your mom wanted to know if you were hungry. What should I tell her?"

Maddie: "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

David leans down and kisses Maddie on the forehead. "Okay. Bye."

Maddie doesn't say anything and David leaves.

David slowly descends the stairs and walks in the kitchen. "Maddie said she would be down in a minute."

Mrs. Hayes can see that there is something wrong. "David is Maddie okay?"

David: "I guess. I don't know. I really need to be going."

Mrs. Hayes: "What?"

David: "Someone needs to make sure the employees aren't playing hooky."

Mrs. Hayes: "Will you be back for diner?"

David: "I think I'll let you two have a night alone."

Mrs. Hayes: "Oh."

She gives David a hug. "Thank you for watching over Maddie."

She looks David in the eye. "David, would you do something for me?"

David: "Sure Mrs. Hayes."

Mrs. Hayes: "Don't give up on her."

David takes a deep breath.

Mrs. Hayes: "I know she has put you through hell. And now she is pushing you away again. You love her. You have to love her to have put up with all that you have this past year."

David has tears in his eyes and nods.

Mrs. Hayes: "Then keep fighting."

David: "I have to tell you, Mrs. Hayes. I don't know how much fight I have left. I will keep fighting. But I don't know for how much longer. I really need to be going."

David gives Mrs. Hayes and hug and leaves.

A few minutes later Maddie comes in the kitchen.

Maddie: "Mom"

She goes over and hugs her mom.

Mrs. Hayes hugs her back. "Maddie. I am so sorry."

Maddie pulls away. She has tears in her eyes. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Mrs. Hayes touches Maddie's cheek. "One day."

Maddie nods. "I'm starving."

Mrs. Hayes: "Well sit down."

Mrs. Hayes goes over to the stove and puts some food on a plate. "I tried to get David to stay for breakfast, but he said he had to go. Something about the employees playing hooky."

Mrs. Hayes puts the plate in front of Maddie.

Maddie looks at her plate and takes a bite. "This is great mom."

Mrs. Hayes sits down next to Maddie and takes her hand. "Maddie, I know you are going through a lot right now. I don't want to upset you more, but I have to say this."

Maddie looks at her mom. "What is it mom?"

Mrs. Hayes: "David."

Maddie looks down.

Mrs. Hayes: "I know he loves you. And I know you love him. I just can't for the life of me understand why you would push him away at a time when you need him most."

Maddie still looking down. "I'm not pushing him away. I just wanted some time alone with you."

Mrs. Hayes: "Okay. But I would like David to have diner with us before I leave."

Maddie: "Okay. Sure."

It is the night before Mrs. Hayes leaves. Maddie's doorbell rings.

Mrs. Hayes answers the door. "David."

Mrs. Hayes hugs David and shows him to the living room.

David glances in the kitchen, but does not see Maddie. He looks up at her bedroom door.

Mrs. Hayes sees that he is looking for Maddie. "Maddie will be down in a minute."

David looks at Mrs. Hayes. "How is she?"

Mrs. Hayes motions for David to follow her in the kitchen.

Mrs. Hayes: "You know Maddie. She's acting like she's okay, but I think she is still really hurting."

David nods.

Mrs. Hayes: "How are you, David?"

David shrugs. "About the same as Maddie."

Mrs. Hayes: "After diner I am going to excuse myself. I really do need to get to bed early. Please stay and talk to her."

David: "I'll do my best."

Mrs. Hayes: "Thank you. Now shoo. Diner will be ready in a few minutes."

David leaves the kitchen, fixes himself a drink and takes a seat on the couch.

Ten minutes later Maddie comes down the stairs.

David thinks to himself. "Damn she is beautiful." He walks over to Maddie at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello."

Maddie is trying to avoid David without it being noticeable. "Is my mother in the kitchen?"

David nods.

Maddie: "I'm going to see if she needs any help."

David fixes himself another drink and sits back on the couch.

A few moments later Maddie enters the dinning room with two plates in her hand. Mrs. Hayes follows her with another. "We're ready David."

The diner was nice with small talk and not much else. After the dishes were done Mrs. Hayes did as promised, she excused herself early leaving David and Maddie alone.

David: "Mind if I have a drink?"

Maddie: "Help yourself."

David pours himself a drink and sits back on the couch.

Maddie looks at David and resides herself to the fact that he is not planning on leaving anytime soon. She sits down next to him.

David sits his drink on the coffee table and looks at Maddie.

David: "How are you?"

Maddie looks frustrated. "Fine. I'm fine."

David nods his head. "Good. That's great. You and your mom have a good visit?"

Maddie: "Yes. It was great."

David: "Maybe after you mom leaves tomorrow, we could have lunch."

Maddie: "Thanks, but I think I would rather be alone." That came out a little harsher than Maddie had intended.

David can tell that Maddie wants him to leave and frankly he has had enough this conversation. He downs the rest of his drink and stands up. "Well, I had better get going." He obviously got up too fast and nearly falls.

Maddie stands and catches David.

Maddie: "Maybe you should sit down."

David sits and Maddie follows.

Maddie: "Maybe I should get you a pillow and blanket. You've obviously had too much to drink."

Maddie goes to the closet and pulls out a pillow and blanket. She comes back to the couch and throws them down.

David stands, slowly this time, and looks Maddie in the eye. "Thank you for diner."

Maddie: "My mom did everything."

David: "Goodnight."

Maddie: "Goodnight."

Maddie turns and goes upstairs.

When Maddie and her mother wake the next morning David is gone.


End file.
